infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Yate-Carstairs
Taylor Yate-Carstairs is a member of the newly-formed Runite's Row. (Created by WritingBookworm) Biography TBR Personality Taylor is a spitting image of Gentry, and she, outwardly, seems just as sweet as her mom. Haha, no. She's a lot more like her dad. She's just as intelligent and analytical as him, and even more ambitious -- while her father had greatness thrust upon him, Taylor actively seeks out greatness. She's shrewd and competitive, and does everything she can to stand out. That really doesn't help Arthur, given that he already feels overshadowed enough by his mom and former president of a dad. Though, as has been said, she's more like her dad, there's also a bit more of her mom in there, too. As much as she wants to stand out, she, somewhere very deep inside, wants to help others and make the world a better place. Strengths -Work Ethic. Taylor's work ethic is amazing. She's the kind of person who, on top of being a Class S student, will do all of her stuff while binging a 150+ episode series that a friend was watching within two weeks, just so said friend would be able to have someone to talk to about it. -Competitive -Driven -Intelligent -Decisive leader, though she's not always compassionate. -Kind, deep at heart. -Martial arts and expert marksmanship, after having been in those respective academy clubs. Weaknesses -Work Ethic: It's a double-edged blade. While her work ethic is strong, it's also burned her out, and has given her psychological breakdowns. -Competitive: Again, a double-edged blade. -Stand-offish -Deep-rooted feelings of inadequacy -Taylor can hold conversations with acquaintances just fine, but it's hard for her to build deeper relationships. -Pride. It's rare for Taylor to ever accept help. -Anxiety/Mental health issues. Like Mike, I don't like to think of it as a weakness, per se, but it should still be noted that Taylor has these. Her work ethic pushed her so hard a few years ago that she actually began to psychologically break down. She was diagnosed with severe anxiety, and had to take a semester off from school so she could make a recovery. Now, Taylor's back in the game, more determined than ever, so she can make up for that lost time, but going too hard can put her back into that downward spiral. Notable Relationships Elias Carstairs: Taylor admires her father greatly, though for perhaps the wrong reasons. She aspires to be even more successful than him. Her mental health issues have, however, left him concerned about her, and Taylor wishes that he wouldn't be. She's more determined than ever to prove herself to him, even if it means getting over her head. Gentry Yate-Carstairs: Taylor's relationship with her mother is less strenuous than her one with her dad. Taylor loves her mother, and has definitely asked her help for shooting once or twice. Arthur Yate-Carstairs: While Taylor also loves Arthur, she wishes he would assert himself more. She doesn't always know how to get along with him. Ebony Vride: Having grown up together, Taylor and Ebony are close friends. Taylor admires Ebony's spirit and tenacity, and there are few people Taylor trusts more. Benjamin Vride: With both being in politics, Taylor shares a friendly rivalry with Ben. While she can get competitive with him, she did also grow up with him, and finds a kindred spirit in him. She trusted him enough to tell him about her pursuit of the Puppetmaster -- the only other person who knew was Ebony. Teddy Royale: Taylor's rivalry with Teddy was maybe a little less friendly. Taylor genuinely hated Teddy, mostly on account of how fake he acted. It wasn't until her father reprimanded her that Taylor decided that she needed to at least try to act somewhat civil to him, so she started making an effort to be slightly less mean-spirited toward him. Lucian Faust: Taylor is infatuated by Lucian. His awkward but good-humored nature is endearing to her, and though she knows he likes Bianca Farenart, that hasn't stopped her from pining after him. The Puppetmaster: The Puppetmaster was a challenge, and Taylor always liked a challenge. At first her quest to unmask him was almost purely for stimulation, Taylor realized exactly how dangerous he was when she, Ben, and Ebony concluded that he could be in the Row. That made Taylor legitimately afraid of him, but she refused to back down from her pursuit. Now she's trying to catch him not just for the sake of a challenge, but so she can protect her friends. Trivia * -Face claim is Tsubaki from Your Lie in April. * Taylor is partially inspired by various real-life friends of Writing, who were stellar AP students before the stress got to them and gave them health issues. * Taylor was originally going to be younger (age 12, to be exact), but she felt older than that, so Writing to decided to up the age a bit. * Word of God is that if Taylor ever took the ACT, her score would be 35. Then she'd retake it six more times until she finally obtained the 36 she was looking for. * Writing has been going back and forth on whether or not Taylor is asexual or straight. On one hand, Taylor doesn't seem like she'd be too interested in sex, but at the same time, Writing thinks it would be hilarious if she was a straight girl who just happens to dress like a lesbian. Category:Characters Category:Series Two Category:Runite's Row